


Winter Grancest Drabble

by amarisugizo



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarisugizo/pseuds/amarisugizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на гранцест-драбблтон Зима-2010 на diary.ru, тема-ключ "иней на волосах".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Winter Grancest Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на гранцест-драбблтон Зима-2010 на diary.ru, тема-ключ "иней на волосах".

А в небе было черным-черно, а снег летел с него такой белый, чистый до искристости. Крупные хлопья путались в волосах, залепляли ресницы и таяли, едва коснувшись губ, смывали с них соленое вязкое тепло. Было мягко и почему-то совсем не холодно.

Ильфорте зажмурился, отворачиваясь от слепящих огней фар. Когда же все пошло не так?

_"— Ну и куда ты торопишься?"_

Быть может, тогда?

_"Он напряженно вглядывался в заметенную дорогу. Не отвечал. Свет фар с трудом разрезал густую кашу из темноты и снега и тут же терялся, растворяясь в ней._

_— Я, кажется, задал вопрос, — игнорировать себя Заэль не позволил. Ильфорте вздохнул: поздний вечер, метель, они совсем одни на проселочной дороге. И с каждой минутой — все меньше до полуночи. Полтора часа, час..._

_— Хочу успеть на праздник. Меня ждут, вообще-то._

_Соврал: встречать Новый Год в родном городе он не собирался и потому не договорился ни с кем. Только брату признаваться точно не стоило._

_— Будешь так гнать — тебя не дождется уже никто._

_Ильфорте упрямо прибавил скорость. Потянулся раскрыть настежь окно — пусть и выморозит все напрочь, но дышать станет легче, исчезнет удушающая теснота такого, казалось бы, просторного салона. Рядом с братом он всегда чувствовал так, и поделать ничего не мог, и злился из-за каждой мелочи. Потому и не виделись так долго. Потому и сорвался — на внезапное предложение Заэля поехать вместе, не раздумывая, заявил, что планировал это уже давно и, так уж и быть, возьмет брата с собой. Быть может, ему даже поверили._

_В салон ворвался колючий ветер, обжег морозом кожу._

_— Ты что это творишь? — искренне возмущение. — Мне холодно, закрой._

_— А мне нет._

_Что было потом, Ильфорте помнил смутно. Кажется, он перехватил руку Заэля, пытавшегося закрыть окно самостоятельно. Кажется, машину занесло прежде, чем он понял, что не может эту руку отпустить. Кажется, было больно. И обидно — когда он все-таки разжал пальцы."_

Снег заскрипел под ботинками, на лицо упала тень.

— И зачем ты вышел? Думаешь, валяться на снегу — хорошая идея?

— Я не думаю, — Ильфорте усмехнулся.

— Заметно.

Он все смотрел на брата, опустившегося на колени рядом, смотрел, как заносит того снегом, как треплет злой ветер волосы, пересыпая розовое белым. Все больше белого кругом, но почему-то так спокойно. И очень захотелось хоть немного поспать.

— Не вздумай только заснуть, — его тронули за плечо.

— Отстань.

— Мда, головой ты ударился сильно, — Заэль склонился ниже. — Мне только трупа твоего и не хватало.

— Верю, ты найдешь ему применение.

— Конечно, найду. Но с живым, знаешь ли, интересней.

В тот миг, когда Ильфорте открыл глаза, его — нет, не поцеловали даже, просто провели губами по губам, стирая кровь и талую воду. Медленно, один раз, другой, так легко заставляя сердце бешено заколотиться о ребра.

Заэль оторвался от него через минуту. Улыбнулся — алые пятна на нижней губе, ресницы сплошь белые от инея, волосы серебрятся в ровном свете фар. Ильфорте дрожащей рукой коснулся снежно-розового — и ощутил наконец-то пробирающий влажный холод.

— Уже не сплю.

Брат только головой покачал.

— Да уж, лучший Новый Год, какой можно себе представить, — язвительно, но без злости.

— Точно, лучший, — Ильфорте кивнул будто бы в насмешку. А получилась правда.


End file.
